


Drinks on Liam

by nejirewrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Relationship, Sexual Humor, friendships, relationships, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejirewrites/pseuds/nejirewrites
Summary: Liam Kosta offers to get the crew on the Tempest a round of drinks on him, who can refuse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random spoilers from late game content and for the end of Jaal's romance line. 
> 
> Also another note; I haven't written in a long while so my babes might be a little OOC so please forgive my blunders, I'll get back into it I promise.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and you have been warned!

“You have a new email, Pathfinder.”  

Sara groaned loudly as she rolled out of her bed, this was supposed to be one of her rest days that Lexi was pushing on her to allow her body some rest between demanding missions. But Andromeda was full of more adventure than there was possible time for Sara to discover. The brunette stumbled over towards her desk and sat down. “SAM, just read it to me.” Rubbing her temples the artificial intelligence began.

“Sender: Liam Kosta. Message: Hey Friends, Lexi says we need to spend more time relaxing, so what’s more relaxing than getting some drinks with some friends? Next time we are at the Nexus, I’ll buy the first round.” Checking the clock for just a moment, she realized that he had sent the message sometime in the middle of the night as it was barely 7AM. “This message was sent to the entire crew. Peebee, Jaal and Drack have already replied with positive responses. Apparently they are excited for free alcohol.”

“Of course they are.”

“Shall I respond with excitement as well?” Ryder simply shrugged her shoulders, “That is not an adequate response.”

“Don’t bother, Liam knows I’ll be coming if he is buying.” Blinking a few times, Sara rubbed her blue eyes and finally forced her eyes open. “Ask him why the fuck he is sending this message out in the dead of night though, I was enjoying sleeping in.”

“Liam has replied, would you like me to read it.” Sara grunted before pushing away from the desk, “His message reads: Who the hell goes to sleep that early on one of their nights off? You better be down to party or Little Duck is going to stick.” Audibly gasping, Sara turned to her terminal for a moment and wrinkled her brows. _Don’t reply_ , she told herself. _Don’t do it or he wins._ Sara grumbled under her breath and paced around her room for a few minutes before deciding it was time to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Vortex Lounge was as bustling as ever, with a new alliance with the Krogan and the small agreements with the Exiles, it seemed as though more people had a reason to drink. The group had found a few tables that they pushed together to accommodate the whole group. Ryder sat between Cora and Jaal, who took her hand the moment she sat down. Sara nudged her chair closer to his as the conversation of the table quickly turned to “who had killed the most kett” and then quickly devolved to “you kids haven’t accomplished anything since you haven’t slain a sand worm.” As per Drack’s contribution.

“Oi, old man, you don’t need to kill a giant worm to gain respect, you just have to spit in the face of something bigger than you, and run away fast enough to tell the tale to your friends.” Liam said pointedly, “But of course you have to add a little sparkle to the story, some blood shed for both sides.” Drack grunted.

“Where the hell are the drinks, Liam?” Sara said before leaning on the table, “I was brought here against my will with the promise of drinks and a good time, and I have had neither so far.”

“Ouch, Sara coming in like a firecracker.” Liam blew on his shoulder, pretending that she had burned him. “FIne I’ll be back, but remember I am only getting the first round.” He pointed at Peebee and Drack and both shrugged their shoulders as though they had no idea what he was talking about. “Freeloaders.” He said with a chuckle before disappearing towards the bar.

“Andromeda is such a beautiful place.” Suvi pitched in before resting her chin on her hand. “Even with the scourge it has this strange beauty about it that the cameras never showed.” There was a brief moment of silence, the cameras were clearly not enough to prepare them for the journey they had, but even with that, Sara had to agree, despite all the darkness that had fallen over the start of their journey in Andromeda, there seemed to be a light at the end. Even if it was small, it was that glimmer of hope a the end that made her job as Pathfinder bearable.

“I did make the mistake of saying I wanted an adventure.” There was a small smile on Cora’s face.

“She did say that, right as she came out of Cryo, said something about big dreams and adventure, and then when the shuttle busted up, Liam told me that she _screamed_ the whole way down.” Sara opened her mouth to try and defend herself but Liam set down a platter of drinks and started passing them out. It seemed as though he was trying to be very cheap about the whole thing before turning to Jaal and Sara. He set down a drink that looked much like a sunset.

“I had to search everywhere to get the ingredients for this.”

“It looks. . . beautiful.” Jaal looked at the glass and was the first to take a sip.

“You fucking told him.” The angaran coughed on his drink before looking at Sara. “You. Fucking. TOLD HIM.”

“I, I don’t understand.” Peebee leaned in with a smirk on her face, piecing together the story.

“Jaal, do you know what that drink is called?” Peebee asked, always the one to be the devil’s advocate.

“No, but it tastes good.” Jaal looked to Sara for explanation but Sara simply glared at him and crossed her arms. “Are you upset with me?”

“Oh this is juicy.” Peebee snickered before looking at Jaal, who was carefully taking another sip of his drink. “Sex on the beach.”

Jaal choked on his drink and coughed a few times, “I’m sorry?” Peebee erupted into laughter and slumped into her chair, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, oh dear.” Kallo looked to Suvi uncomfortably, perhaps it wasn’t in their best interest to join their rowdy crew in a bar, but the promise of free drinks and Suvi’s pleading had brought the Salarian. “Kill me now.” He grumped to his friend before covering his eyes and looking down at the drink Liam had provided.

“The drink, it’s called _Sex on the Beach_.” Peebee finally said after catching her breath, “You two seriously had sex on a beach? Didn’t sand get up in your junk and make that uncomfortable?” Sara cringed and looked away from the group. “Sara, would you consider that moment first contact, or something else?”

“I can’t believe you told him.” All she could think of was all the romance and his sweet desire to keep things private, but apparently that was all a show he had put on.

“Don’t blame him, it was too easy to put together. Between Jaal complementing the female human body of my own - clearly superior body, and you two disappearing for an entire day on Aya, and a few conversations about the beach being protected space for the day, it wasn’t hard to put together that my man Jaal had pulled some fancy stunts to get you alone.” Liam explained before shrugging, “But come on, how often can I embarrass Sara?”

Glaring at her friend, Sara took in a deep breath and then sighed. “Fine, you got me.” She forced a smile before shrugging her shoulders. But Liam and Jaal both saw through her false smile.

“What are you going to do?” Jaal asked as he pushed the drink away. Peebee quickly snatched it from across the table and put her own straw in, watching the couple from the other side.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Sara shrugged before grabbing Peebee’s shot and downing it. “But I figure, if they want me to be uncomfortable, why don’t we return the favor?” Jaal seemed confused by her words and was about to ask for explanation when Sara put a finger to his lips and hushed him. In a fluid movement, she pushed herself up from her chair and straddled Jaal in his. Jaal desperately looked in the direction of his friend, Liam, but Sara pulled his face back to hers in a slow motion. “Don’t look at him, I need your attention right now.”

As she pressed her lips against his, she moved her hands down from his face and to his own hands, placing them on the arch of her back.

“Well, thank you for the drinks but I think I have had quite enough.” Kallo excused himself and pulled Suvi along, Cora pushed up from the table as well before shaking her head.

“Oh come on, they’re just having a laugh.” Suvi tried to defend the actions of the Pathfinder, but Kallo didn’t stop dragging the scientist away. Peebee took the drinks they left behind without a second thought, and downed them. After a few moments of fighting Ryder’s advances, Jaal finally kissed her back, his hands moved from her waist to her bottom and pushed her closer to him as he gently massaged wherever his hands happened to land.

Liam coughed. “Okay, I get the point, I don’t need a front row seat! This PDA is disgusting.”

Sara pulled away from Jaal’s lips and rested her forehead on his, a small smile on her lips. “What is _PDA_?” Jaal asked as he gently rubbed her thigh.

“Public display of affection.” Sara whispered to him.

Grunting as Sara moved off of his lap, “I don’t think I am a fan either.”

“Oh, so you didn’t like that? Because it kinda felt like you liked that, at least a little.”

There was a small smile on his lips but he shook his head, “Not like that, I’d prefer closed doors and less. . . restrictions.” Sara settled back in her own chair before taking his hand once more.

“Peebee had four drinks and I only had one, you owe me three drinks, Liam.” Drack called out before Sara could reply. Liam looked at the Krogan with a frown.

“That wasn’t the deal?”

“Deals change every minute. Where are my fucking drinks?”


End file.
